Lycanthrophobe
by Paris in December
Summary: Sequel to Lycanthrophile. Now that he knows Remus likes him, Sirius must find a way to convince him it's mutual. Written for the HPFC 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge. Slash. Chapters: 10/10. Demons' Redemption series.
1. Rejection

**Author's Note:** Written for the 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge by Schermionie on the HPFC forum.

This is the sequel to "Lycanthrophile." It starts, quite literally, immediately after the end of Chapter 3.

* * *

**Rejection**

Remus pulls away suddenly. "I didn't…" And then he's gone.


	2. Shock

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to gngrlvr1 and PinkDessdemona for the reviews! Contrary to popular opinion, I am well aware of the minimal length of the first chapter (and this one). The point of the challenge is to write chapters of 10, 20, 30... 100 words exactly. It's a bit like what I did for "Never Tell," which was for the same challenge.

_

* * *

_

**Shock**

____

Didn't what? What just happened? Why did he leave?

Bewildered, Sirius stares at the curtains that Remus left wide open.


	3. Missing

**Missing**

Remus avoids him all day. At dinner (which Sirius has to attend because, having missed lunch, he's _starving_), it's Remus who's missing from the table.

_It was just a kiss!_


	4. Problem

**Author's Note:** Thanks to HPJellicleCat and ThecuteBecky for the reviews! Remus is avoiding him because he's embarrassed, of course.

**

* * *

**

Problem

When Sirius enters the dormitory that night, Remus's curtains are already closed. Sirius thinks of demanding to know what's wrong, but he does have _some_ sense.

As he gets into bed, he considers how to tackle this new… _kissing_ problem.


	5. Library

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to pihead08 and HPJellicleCat for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

Library

"Remus."

"Leave me alone, Sirius."

Sirius plops himself down next to Remus. They're at a table in the library, as the library is where Remus goes when he's upset and doesn't want to talk to his friends.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, with that kiss," Sirius says.


	6. Remmy

**Author's Note: **Shoutout to HPJellicleCat for the review!

**

* * *

**

Remmy

"I don't want to talk about it," says Remus.

"Come on, Remmy," Sirius pleads, using the unusual nickname for the first time in years. _Moony_ seems too much of a buddy thing to be appropriate for this moment.

Remus glares at him, but it's softer than before.

Heartened, Sirius reaches out and takes the other boy's hands. "I like you."


	7. Confession

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ThecuteBecky for the review!

**

* * *

**

Confession

Remus stares at him. "You… what?"

"I like you," Sirius repeats, his earnestness showing in his eyes. "I mean, I never thought about you that way before, but then I kind of figured out why you were mad at me." Remus blanches, but Sirius plows on, determined to get it all out. "And it's okay, I've been thinking about it a lot and I'd really like to try it, yeah?"


	8. Sneaky

**Author's Note: **Thanks to pihead08 and HPJellicleCat for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

Sneaky

That night, Sirius waits for James and Peter to fall asleep before sneaking over to Remus's bed and slipping through the curtains. Remus's eyes are closed, but he opens them when Sirius sits on the bed.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" he says. There is a note of resignation in his voice, implying that he's already decided to give in.

A wicked smile spreads across Sirius's face, and he bends down for a deep, satisfying kiss.


	9. Initiative

**Author's Note:** Thanks to listencanyouhearit and HPJellicleCat for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

Initiative

There is a lot of moaning and hissing and not nearly enough tongue for Sirius to be completely satisfied, but then Remus somehow manages to flip them over so that he's on top, and Sirius decides – not entirely consciously – that this more than makes up for any faults in the kiss. It's a completely new experience for him to be pinned to the bed, as usually he's the one doing the pinning and generally taking initiative.

When Remus pulls away, gasping for air, Sirius just grins stupidly up at him.


	10. Boyfriend

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to HPJellicleCat and DanielleHalford for the reviews! This is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it!

**

* * *

**

Boyfriend

They spend a while kissing and touching and generally having a good time, but finally Remus pushes Sirius away. It's a halfhearted, sleepy motion, so Sirius doesn't feel that his new position is threatened, as happened the last time he tried this. Maybe Remus just needs to be half-asleep?

"Go to bed, Sirius," Remus mumbles. "Don't want James 'n' Peter to get suspicious."

"No?" Sirius sits on Remus's legs and raises his eyebrows mischievously. "You don't want to be my boyfriend?"

"Your – what?" Remus sits up, seemingly no longer drowsy. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. What did you think this was about?"


End file.
